Come Back Sweet Memory
by Hermione2be
Summary: Harry Potter has amnesia and it will take natural magic to get it back...time, the question is what is up with Ginny spacing out? GWHP HGRW fic COMPLETE
1. Where, How, and Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the alike!  
  
A/N: Not my first Fan fic just my first posted since the server went down a couple years ago. Please I love the series if I have made any errors that you can find in the HP books, I am sorry and stand to be corrected. Please issue me a correction, including book and chapter, via e-mail. This is valid through my entire story.  
  
Come Back Sweet Memory  
  
Chapter 1- Where, how, and Who  
  
A flash of green light, a cruel high pitched laugh...a girl with brown bushy hair arguing with a freckled red head boy...a turban, two faces, red eyes...a man with silver hair and a menacing smile, a boy who looks identical to him...a tall white bearded man looking old and sad...a red head girl looking like death on a wet stone floor...a man turning into a werewolf ...a man falling through a veil... a giant man being followed by a herd of winged horses...a family of red heads sitting around a large table talking and laughing...an odd man with gold hair and an arrogant smile...three people stood in the mirror, a man to the left with messy black hair and hazel eyes, a women on the right with red hair and green eyes, and a boy of about eleven in the middle he is the only one who looks solid, he has messy black hair and bright green eyes...  
  
Harry Potter woke up, his mind wheeling, 'what was that?' he thought trying to grasp anything and everything. He was staring at a white ceiling and the air smelled strongly of disinfectant, 'ugh, I hat the smell of hospitals!' He slid his glasses onto his face, and felt his forehead. But he couldn't his forehead was heavily bandage. 'how?'  
  
He was wearing white pajamas. At the end of his be lay bright colorful boxes and cards. Each more intreging then the next. 'What?' he went to lean to the end of his bed and examine the treats when he feels a sharp pain in his ribs. He grabs them until the pain passes. Just as it does a women walks in.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter," she said a little surprised to see him sitting up, "how do you feel?"  
  
"who are you?" Harry asked his minded still wheeling about his dream and the odd place he was.  
  
"I'm your medi-witch Meloncal," she said brightly.  
  
"good as long as you know," Harry froze and something triggered in his mind, "Where am I?"  
  
"St. Mongo's the best wizarding hospital in the country." She replied.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Portkey with Professor McGonagall your head of house. That Beater swung the Bludger right into the side of your head the fall broke a couple ribs," she motioned to his head and chest as she talked, "you've been asleep here for nearly three days. You only came here because Madam Pomfrey was out on Hogwarts business."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"you're kidding, right?" her smile faded, "you don't remember?"  
  
"no, not really. When I was sleeping just a minute ago I had flashes but they didn't make any sense," his mind was trying to remember but all he came up with were dead ends.  
  
"You are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," seeing the questioning look she thought of something else, "I'll let the Headmaster explain, I don't know you that well. Please relax Mr. Potter while I go fetch the Headmaster to explain you to...you."  
  
'relax?' Harry thought, 'can't even remember my name, though Potter does ring a bell.'  
  
As this thought rolled across his mind in walked a tall white bearded man looking old and sad. 


	2. He Remembers Her but not Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the associated  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewer(s) Please keep r/r  
  
Come Back Sweet Memory  
  
Chapter 2: He Remembers Here but Not Me?  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore spoke in a tone that Harry recognized, "Meloncal informed me that you have amnesia."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"You are a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a Gryffindor, a seeker on the house Quidditch team, an enemy, a friend, and a wizard. You are the son of James and Lily Potter, the summer son of Authur and Molly Weasley, and godson to Sirius Black. You're a friend to all the Weasleys but more commonly Ronald, also Hermione Granger, and in your latest quest Ginny Weasley, the youngest, Neville Longbottoms, and Luna Lovegood. You don't get along well Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore stopped to let his words sink in a smile tucking at his last words.  
  
"A wizard?" Harry looked at the old Professor as though he had gone senile or turned a shade of polka dot green.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore picked something up from the bed end table and held it up, "this is your wand holly eleven inches..."  
  
"Phoenix feather, Fawkes, your phoenix's tail feather," Harry said in awe taking and examining the wand.  
  
"Very good Harry, hopefully some things will come back just by seeing something familiar," Dumbledore smiled, "can you remember any spells?"  
  
Harry sat for a moment with his eyes closed searching his few memories; finally he came up with one and pointed it at a box on the end table, "Accio!" the box flew to him, opening it he used "Flipendo!" to stun the chocolate frog. As though it was no big deal ate the frog in three bites.  
  
"Good! Wonderful, Harry though I may not be as experienced as Meloncal or Madam Pomfrey but I do know that a wizard may forget his name and the memories that he reflects upon, but never will he forget what he has taken to heart. With the way you defend yourself I'm not surprised you have remembered that which protects yourself and others." Dumbledore was truly happy, "I am going to send in a bunch of people little by little to say hi and let them see you or they will be angry with me. Mrs. Weasley and Ms Granger to be exact." He mumbled something that sounded like 'over worried.' He left the room.  
  
'Weasley?' Harry was searching for the picture that might have made it make since. In walked a plump red head woman, joy in her face, followed by twin red head boys smiling mischievously. "Harry dear," she just gave him a huge bear hug, "thank goodness your okay. Get some sleep when every one is finished seeing you."  
  
"Mum give him air-"said one twin.  
  
"-or he will one longer be okay," the other finished  
  
"hiya Harry, remember us?"  
  
"we are Gred and Forge."  
  
"Fred! George! Don't confuse the poor boy!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "come along! Harry dear we'll see you at Christmas if you'd like. Bye dear."  
  
'that helped,' Harry thought sarcastically, though now he knew who that family at the table in his dream was. Next thing Harry knew two females were hugging him. He couldn't see them but they were both talking rather fast one on each side of him.  
  
"Hermione! Sis! He is probably injured," came an adolescent male voice, "in more than one place, why don't you wait until he is better to crush him?" Immediately the girls let up.  
  
To Harry's left was the girl with bushy brown hair and standing beside her was the tall red head she had been arguing with in his dream. "You?" an image flashed through his mind, "you are a book worm. Who spends most of your free time arguing with..." he couldn't find a name for the boy  
  
"Ron..." the boy said unevenly.  
  
"Right Ron the..." Harry thought for a moment, "best player of Wizard Chess!"  
  
"Right mate," said Ron a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Why do you two argue so much?" Harry asked as both shrugged.  
  
A voice came from his right side, "Because they are secretly crushing on each other but each is too scared to tell the other."  
  
Both Hermione and Ron stood, mouth agape and reddening in the face. Harry smirked. Then slowly looking to his right trying not to upset his chest injury. An image flashed through his mind *girl looking like death on wet stone floor* by the time the vision passed he was facing completely to his right.  
  
"Ginny!" the sudden outburst from Harry scared everyone, including Harry himself. Ron was staring at Harry highly alarmed, Hermione had jumped back a little. Harry had his hand on Ginny's face, Ginny was looking at Harry a scared expression on her face, but her vision was unfocused. She backed away from Harry and walked straight for the door without staying anything or looking back.  
  
"What's with her?" Ron said miffed.  
  
"She had that same look..." Hermione thought for a moment, obviously calculating something, "for about ten minutes before Harry woke up."  
  
"How is it he doesn't remember his best mates name but instead my little.." Ron began but Hermione gave him a look that shut him up quick. After a couple of minutes of silence, Harry played fifty questions with Hermione and Ron. After awhile Harry could remember a few more things.  
  
"Good news Mr. Potter," Meloncal had walked in and was holding a potion, "I take those bandages off now, you drink this and tomorrow morning you can go back to school."  
  
"You mean home," Harry said, "Hogwarts has been more of a home to me then any other place." A truth that somehow he knew as easily as he knew defensive magic and the youngest Weasley's name. 


	3. Second Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or associated  
  
Come Back Sweet Memory  
  
Chapter 3: Second Year  
  
Harry did sleep and did go back to Hogwarts via Portkey the next morning. "I hate that," Harry said rubbing the shoulder he had landed on. He was standing in an office filled with quiet a few trinkets. On a perch just behind the desk was, "Fawkes! That means I've been sent to Dumbledore's office..." an image flashed through Harry's head *glass and silver objects being thrown against the eastern wall and shattering* 'When did that happen? Who broke all those things?' Harry thought racking his brain for an answer. Harry walked to the phoenix and pet him gently on the head.  
  
"Oh! Harry I see you are here," Dumbledore had walked in a soft smile on his face, "All of your classes are with either with Mr. Weasley or Ms Granger so they will make sure you get to your classes. If you still feel tired or unsure about your memories you can head back to the common room and sleep. The password for you common room is Mackled Malaclaw."  
  
"Thank You Professor, but I'll go to class," Harry said, "I want things to go back to normal so I know what normal is."  
  
"Please feel free to talk to me at anytime," Harry turned the door knob and was halfway out the door, "I'm sorry to say that Mr. Weasley over exaggerates things about Professor Snape. Please try to keep an open mind, I think you know a little more then to judge a book by its cover and critics."  
  
'Snape?' Harry thought walking absentmindedly, letting his feet guide him. He figured they probably knew where to go. After several sets of stairs and long corridors Harry was abruptly shaken from trying to form a complete memory by a voice, "Password?"  
  
"Hello? Where? Who?" Harry spun around, instinctively grabbing his wand.  
  
"Password, Mr. Potter if that is who you are!" the Fat Lady said accusingly.  
  
'Password?' "Oh, Mackled Malaclaw," Harry said repeating what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Very well you may pass," she swung open.  
  
"Harry," Ron said from the top of the stairs, and all heads turned to him all talking at once about 'the game'. Harry took the stairs two at a time clutching his chest, from breathing too hard.  
  
"Ron, are they always like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, normally they don't let you get passed," Ron said shrugging.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked Ron, "were we fighting before I fell?" An image *Ron on his back in bed, a skeptical grin on his face* another image, *Ron looking sorry and amazed a tent in the background.*  
  
"No its just..." Ron stopped to think through what he meant to say, "its not your fault," he said carefully, "but I'm just surprised that you remembered my sister but not me."  
  
"I can't help what I remember," Harry said, then added sarcastically, "next time I have amnesia I'll remember you first."  
  
"Good," Ron said, "but could you try not to get amnesia again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great! Perfect! I got all your stuff that you need in your bag," He pointed to the bed and Harry's school bag, "grab it and let's get going we have Transfiguration fist then Charms. Lunch followed by free time and Astronomy at eleven tonight."  
  
"Lead the way," Harry said having no idea what Ron was going on about.  
  
***** "So that scowling teacher was our Head of House?" Harry asked.  
  
"And the Deputy Head Mistress and Transfiguration teacher," Hermione said from behind a book called Self-Defense Spellwork, "also a friend of yours...so to speak."  
  
Harry closed is eyes. *A woman wearing a very tiny grin, green robes, reading off names as kids go to sit on a stool, she puts an old ragged pointed hat on their head, then the hat yells something, the child smiles and walks towards one of four tables* "Odd," Harry said airily.  
  
"What's odd?" Ron asked.  
  
"One of my memories, I think it was, Professor McGonagall calling out names," Harry took a minute trying to sort it out.  
  
"You saw the Sorting Hat Ceremony," said a voice slowly and quietly from just behind him, "that is how you ended up in Gryffindor."  
  
Harry spun around, and Ron said, "what make you thinks so?" It was Ginny, her eyes were focused but she wasn't looking at anyone. She gave Ron a look of annoyance and walked out of the common room.  
  
"She has been more moody in the past week then in her entire life," Ron said staring after her.  
  
"We need to go and talk to her," Hermione said, Ron opened his mouth to speak, "IF we don't want a repeat of second year!" Ron closed is mouth, he flushed a little.  
  
"You don't think?" Ron tried to finish.  
  
"No but she was really mad and hurt that you, her big brother and so called best friend, went and didn't notice any odd changes," Hermione said closing her book, "Lets just make sure that nothing is wrong."  
  
"When?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have eight hours until Astrology Ginny has Potions for the next hour," Hermione said carefully.  
  
"What happened during our second year?" Harry asked, and Hermione jumped slightly, "Sorry, I just really feel out of place with everything."  
  
"No we're sorry mate," Ron said quickly, "I guess sometimes it slips our minds... that everything has slipped yours." Hermione and Ron shared telling the story back and forth until it came to the period Hermione was petrified to the backfire of Lockhart's memory spell.  
  
"...The roof caved in and we were separated on each side. The rest of it you did by yourself. Fawkes picked us up, the students were unpetrified and Ginny learned a good lesson. We went home," Ron said rather flatly.  
  
Harry sat thinking, 'serpent...Basilisk, Ginny, Diary, Tom Riddle...'  
  
"We have to go now," Hermione said pulling Harry from his thoughts, then smiling apologetically, "if we want to get anything from Ginny we got to get her right after Potions."  
  
"Then lets go," Ron said, "after that walk down memory lane of second year, I need to find out what's wrong with Ginny."  
  
"Why now?" Harry asked  
  
"Because all my brothers and my mother said if I ever went and let something bubble inside Ginny. Well let's just say they didn't paint a pretty picture." Ron replied shuttering slightly. 


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the associated  
  
A/N: Thanking you for reviewing and adding me to your Author Alert list. Please keep R/R. I still have no solid clue of where this story is going, feel free to leave ideas.  
  
Come Back Sweet Memory  
  
Chapter 4 – Confrontation  
  
The trio made their way to the dungeons, by the time they had made their way from the common room they still had a few minutes until classes would be dismissed. Harry looked around the dark corridor *sneering greasy hair man; the same man crumpled on a dusty floor; same man yelling for someone to get out; the man, but younger hanging upside down, crying.* "I don't like this," Harry said, shivering slightly.  
  
"You don't," Ron said leaning against the wall, "Snape holds a grudge against you because of your father and you godfather. He worked with You- Know-Who, the slimy git says he is on the side of the Light. Probably still tells the 'Dark Lord' every..."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "He is the only reason the," her voice dropped threateningly, "Order knew that we had gone to the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore trusts him, so should we." She gave him a dangerous stare and the bell rang not letting Ron argue, for they didn't want to be over heard.  
  
The hall filed with chattering Hufflepuff and Gryffindor fifth years. As they passed a few said hi to the trio but none stopped. As the horde of students started to thin Ron started to become impatient, "I haven't seen her," he stood on his tiptoes, though he was tall enough to see well over the heads of the students, "Did she slip passed?"  
  
"No," Harry said pointing towards the dungeon class room and the figure walking towards them, "Ginny."  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," Ginny said looking up at the mention of her name, "Ron, Hermione. Why are you all here?"  
  
"We need to talk," Hermione said quickly as Ron opened his mouth, "We are worried."  
  
"Why?" Said Ginny a little surprised, her brows knit together, looking at each person in turn.  
  
"Because, Sis, you've been acting REALLY weird," Ron said before Hermione could start, "You have been for the past week. We are just worried that there is something that you aren't telling us."  
  
"And the last time you didn't' talk to us about something that was bothering you," Hermione said calmly, "you ended up in the chamber."  
  
Harry stood against the wall behind Ginny, just thinking *a tiny snake on the floor, rising to attack; Ginny on the ground very pale; a huge snake*  
  
"Could you stop that?" Ginny said not turning around, "and don't worry I'm not in any trouble. I'm just going through a weird...thing"  
  
"Ginny whatever it is you can tell us," Hermione said grabbing Ginny's shoulders, so she couldn't get away, and looking her in the eyes, "that look when Harry first saw you, that look at breakfast, and right now when you snapped at Harry."  
  
Harry stood on the wall still quiet not knowing what he had done to make Ginny snap. *Ginny sitting on a bed in a dingy room with a group of people, her face is hardened but her eye betray her, she is emotionally hurt*  
  
"I said to stop," Ginny said rounding on Harry.  
  
"Stop what?" Harry said taken back.  
  
"Reliving those memories," Ginny said her eyes looking directly at him, she took a step towards him, "especially the ones about the Chamber!"  
  
"What are you talking about Gin?" Ron said standing beside Hermione, bewilderment on both of their faces. Harry was more shocked then anything and her couldn't find an answer in Ginny's eyes. All Harry saw was her brown eyes shadowed by mystery.  
  
"Harry keeps reliving his second year," Ginny said not moving.  
  
"Well yeah Ginny we just told him what happened that year," Hermione said in a very small voice, "he was bond to remember something."  
  
"Why does it bug you?" Ron said his voice rising, more with concern then anger, "How do you know what he is remembering?"  
  
"Because every time he remembers," she stepped back so she could look at all three of them, "I see it!" Ginny turned and ran. She knew how crazy it sounded.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said as she ran, making both Ron and Hermione jump.  
  
"She has lost it," Ron said, then looked at Harry, "just like you. Your both mental, but at least you have a valid excuse."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said slowly, "I don't think she is crazy," her voice rose, "and your reaction is the reason she doesn't tell you when things are wrong. Ginny maybe headstrong but not stupid!" with that she turned and ran off, anger written all over her face.  
  
"It's just it doesn't make any sense," Ron said more to himself then Harry.  
  
"We're wizards," Harry said, "not much does, but with a little research maybe we can figure it out." 


	5. Midnight Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the associated.  
  
A/N: Okay it took a little long and it is pretty short, no excuses I'm lucky to be updating at all.  
  
Come Back Sweet Memory  
  
Chapter 5: Midnight Memories  
  
Harry and Ron did go to the library. Ron made a comment about just asking Hermione for the answers since she would be trying to find an answer in the next couple days. Harry knew that was true and by the end of the night he hadn't found any answers. Madam Price had kicked them out and they talked all the way up to the common room, Harry was convinced that the answer was just a matter of logic. This, of course, just annoyed Ron.  
  
Hermione was reading 'Mind & Magic' as Harry and Ron went upstairs to get their books for Astrology. When they found their way down stairs she was gone. "Reckon she's mad at us?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Harry said, Ron gave him a funny look, "she's mad at you."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked crossing his arms.  
  
"She said so," Harry said, reaching the bottom of the North Tower stairs, "race you."  
  
"Okay," Ron said readying himself.  
  
"Ready! Set! Go!" Harry took off.  
  
They ran up the stairs, Harry won but only because Ron was a little off balance do to his lanky frame and tripped halfway up. They were laughing as they walked into class, but no look from the teacher silenced them. Harry sat listening, bored out of his mind. Looking down over the edge of the wall, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and the hut that sat in front of it, and he saw images flash through his mind. *Giant struggling with a bunch of men then running in the woods; half-eagle half-horse clawing a blonde boy; monster book flapping madly, giant runs finger along spine and the book stops moving; Giant standing in front of black winged horse that is skin and bones; Ron feeding lettuce to a foot long brown worm; a baby dragon setting fire to the giants shaggy black beard. *  
  
Harry chuckled and locked his teeth to keep from laughing. Ten minutes later made it the end of class and 12:30. "What was that all about?" Ron asked as they walked down the stairs on Harry's left.  
  
"Memories," Harry said, "giant's beard on fire, blonde boy getting hurt. All very funny."  
  
"Oh! Harry you didn't?" came Hermione from Harry's right, "you had memories during class?"  
  
"Yeah looked at the edge of the forest saw the hut and all these memories came back," Harry stopped smiling, and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. The trio didn't realize that they had reached the tower ahead of everyone else.  
  
"Mackled Malaclaw," Ron answered  
  
"Well after this afternoon-" but Hermione never got to finish. As they entered the common room the only thing Harry knew was that his back and shoulders hurt. He opened his eyes and saw the common room ceiling. As Harry tried to get up he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. It was Ginny, as much force as she used to force him down he swore she was angry, yet she had a smile tugging at her lips. When he looked into her eyes she was shooting daggers at him but with a playful twinkle in her eye. "Ah, Gin," Ron said looking at his sister, "you knocked Harry down and now you're sitting on him."  
  
Ginny ignored him, "Ginny, what did you expect?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny said slowly, "but I didn't expect it to be funny."  
  
"Why aren't you in bed?" Ron asked, not understanding what the girls were going on about.  
  
"My roommates kicked me out when I started laughing," Ginny said looking at Ron without letting any weight off of Harry. Harry seized the opportunity and grabbed Ginny's wrists and sat up, shifting his weight out from under her. This happened so fast that Ginny squealed out of surprise, as the last large group of 6th years walked in from Astronomy.  
  
Ginny scowled at Harry and he took no time in getting up and walking towards the stairs of his dormitory. Stopping at the top of the stairs, *Hermione: "I'm going to bed before either one of you think up another idea to get use killed...or worse expelled." She walks in the door and slams it, Ron: "that girl needs to sort out her priorities."*  
  
Harry heard hysterical laughter from down stairs and closed the door to the dormitory smiling at the memory. He undressed and got into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He thought to himself, it had been a good first day and he was in no hurry to go to the dungeon. Luckily it was Friday so he wouldn't have to deal with the man with greasy hair for at least two days. 


	6. Quidditch Reminder

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or associated.  
  
A/N: Please forgive me for being overly busy with the end of my freshman year of high school. I knew when I uploaded chapters 1 – 5 that it would be awhile before I would be able to complete the other half of the story. I do apologize for making you wait and as today is my first day of summer I'm starting by uploading this chapter. Consider it a piece offering for the three reviews I got in the past two weeks telling me to get the next chapter up. Here it is...  
  
Come Back Sweet Memory  
  
Chapter 6: Quidditch Reminder  
  
Ron fiercely shaking him woke Harry the next morning. He was going on about Quidditch.  
  
"What?" Harry said a little freaked at being woken before the sun was properly up.  
  
"Well, you scheduled a practice for today," Ron replied, "besides Hermione said that the longer you stay off the broom the likelier you are to fear getting back on."  
  
Harry got dressed listening to Ron go over the basics of Quidditch and the plans they had drawn up. They were half way down the steps of the dormitory before he asked, "what do you mean 'I scheduled practice'?"  
  
"You're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Seeker," Ron said, "I'm the Keeper, Ginny, Natalie McDonald, and Dennis Creevey are Chasers, and Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper are Beaters. Angelina graduated last year along with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament so there was no inter-house Quidditch and Oliver Wood graduated at the end of third year. You have been playing since first year so you are the senior member."  
  
"I'm guessing Quidditch teams change every year," Harry stated.  
  
"No not every year," Ron said pensively looking at the ceiling, "our first, second, and third year it was you, Oliver, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. Fifth year you, Fred, and George were ban because of that cow, Umbridge. After she left your ban was lifted but Fred and George had graduated so to speak and you three had been replaced..."  
  
"By who?" Harry asked.  
  
"You by Ginny, and them by the same beaters we have now," Ron said as they clambered out the portal hole. They walked in silence down to the broom shed and got their brooms out. "So do you want to get on and take a couple laps?"  
  
"Okay," Harry said starting at the broom with suspicion, "let's start with the basics."  
  
"Good idea," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Yeah never thought you of all people would think of the basics," said another person. As the boys turned around they saw Hermione and Ginny strolling towards them. Harry looked scandalized, but Ginny gave him a 'you know its true' look and he settled with listening to Hermione's instructions.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "put the broom down." Harry obeyed without hesitation. "Step to the left side of the broom and say 'up'."  
  
"Up!" Harry's Firebolt jumped into his hand.  
  
"Good," Ginny said, "Now, swing your leg over..." but Harry was far ahead of her. Ginny grabbed a broom and both her and Ron joined him in the air. Ginny shot up to Harry mumbling under her breath. Ron however hadn't gotten six feet off the ground before he set down again talking to Hermione.  
  
"Grab a broom and join us," Ron urged her.  
  
"No, I'm not getting on a broom," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, please I'll make sure you stay on your broom," Ron said giving her a look of confidence. Hermione looked at him a moment before sighing and grabbing a broom and hastily mounting it. Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny in the air.  
  
Ginny was wearing a huge smile her eyes twinkling mischievously as Hermione unsteadily lifted into the air. "Harry I'll race you," Ginny said getting into ready position.  
  
"Okay, lets go," Harry readied himself, "on my mark. GO!" They were off, the Firebolt was no match for the school broom and he easily won. But Ginny kept in good spirits, perfectly happy about being in the air. Hermione and Ron cheered.  
  
"Okay Harry," Ron said grabbing a bucket of golf balls, "Catch these balls as I throw them."  
  
Ginny hovered next to Hermione watching Harry catch every single ball Ron threw. Hermione made sure the bucket never went empty by levitating the balls back to the bucket as Harry dropped them to catch another. Before they knew it the team was joining them, which made it about nine a.m.  
  
"Harry!" Dennis Creevey said waving wildly with one hand while helping Andrew Kirke heave the trunk to the pitch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny landed as the boys dropped the trunk of balls on the ground and rubbed their shoulders.  
  
"Dennis?" Harry asked in Ginny's ear, she nodded. Harry said the first thing he thought of, the first thing that felt natural to say, "Dennis, Ginny, Natalie, in the air; Ron in front of the goals." Ron, Ginny and Hermione smiled at Harry, Ginny and Ron helped Hermione to the ground.  
  
Before Ron and Ginny got back on the brooms Ron asked, "Does that mean he remembers being Quidditch captain?" He and Hermione looked at Ginny curiously.  
  
"He doesn't remember," Ginny said, "he feels that what he does is right but I don't think he knows if it is." She looked at Harry a moment; "He remembers enough to get him through and that is all he cares about." Ginny swung herself onto her broom and lifted off, Ron followed her.  
  
Hermione took a bench seat and set the broom off to the side. She watched the players for a couple minutes before she reached into her pocket and pulled out two items and her wand. Enlarging the items she pulled out a quill and put away her wand. The first, a book 'Mind & Magic' the second was a roll of parchment that already had 1½ inches of writing on it. She was referencing and writing for two hours, looking up at the practice every now and then.  
  
"Mister Potter!" the shrill voice belonged to the Hogwarts nurse, Madam Pomfrey. "Get down her now!" She had her finger pointed at the ground in front of her.  
  
Hermione shrunk the book and parchment as Ron and Ginny landed beside her. Harry had landed in front of Madam Pomfrey, curious to what the problem was. She grabbed him by the arm muttering about head injuries and proper treatment. Harry took one look at the stern woman pulling him to the school by the arm and his eyes glazed over.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had put up the brooms quickly and were trying to catch up with Harry and Madam Pomfrey. Hermione and Ron were so busy trying to keep that they didn't notice Ginny hadn't kept following, but Harry noticed and tore out of Madam Pomfrey's grip and across the grounds to her. Ginny looked pale and was shaking slightly. "Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked as he landed on both knees in front of her.  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny said trying to stand but Harry and Hermione made her stay seated, "really I just caught part of Harry's memories. Five years worth of medicines taste gross..." Hermione had knitted brows, Ron looked a little sicken at the thought of medicine, and Harry look guilty. "Really I'm fine, a little nauseated but all together fine."  
  
"Harry's memories? What are you talking about Miss Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey had reached the four students.  
  
"Nothing we are all fine she just got her foot caught in a hole," Ron said quickly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gazed at them skeptically, "Fine, Mr. Potter report to the Hospital wing after lunch, you don't look like you have eaten and I can't give you a check up without you being fed. It would throw off the results." She sped away grumbling about Veritaserum and proper cures.  
  
A/N: Next chapter to come soon: Chapter 7 - Diagnosis and Impossible Cures 


	7. Diagnosis and Impossible Cures

Disclaimer: I do not own Hp or associated.  
  
Chapter 7 - Diagnosis and Impossible Cures  
  
Harry found out exactly why he hated the dungeon corridor the following Monday. Ron let out a breath when Harry asked what their schedule was for the day. "The worst of all days," Ron said, "at least for you. Double Potions, lunch, then Charms, and Transfiguration, all are N. E. W. T. level classes."  
  
"You don't have Potions," Harry said to Ron then turned to Hermione, "but you are in all of my classes."  
  
"Right," Hermione only looked up for a moment but just to look down the table at Ginny then back at Harry and then her parchment. Ron looked at Hermione for a moment but choose to say nothing. After finishing breakfast Harry and Hermione left Ron for Potions. Harry asked Hermione while they waited, "How bad is this class... really?"  
  
Hermione gave him a measuring look before responding, "The class itself is easy even for you," she sighed deeply, "more or less it's the teacher. He is good, but he only treats his own house fairly. It just so happens that house is Slytherin where your arch enemy, Malfoy; your mortal enemy, Voldemort, and most of his Death Eaters came out of, along with Snape. And one of them is the reason you don't remember anything."  
  
"He was a Death Eater?" Harry stated more than questioned. Images started to flash through his head, ::A cemetery, head stones as far as the eye can see, the view is at ground level, there is a dead body; a man clutching his missing hand; same man gets a silver hand; a circle of people in hooded cloaks wearing masks, and a snake looking guy looking at each of them and commenting::  
  
"You okay?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded slowly. Snape walked up to the small group of Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th year N. E. W. T. level Potions students, and opened the door, "In!" the class obeyed. Harry stayed close to Hermione and sat by her in the front of the dark classroom.  
  
"Today you will continue the basic Polyjuice Potion for the third week." Snape glared around the dungeon, "today's instructions are on the board. Follow them exactly. And remember to bring in a hair. And it MUST be human." Snape sat down. ::Hermione in bathroom stall with a cat face and a tail.::  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. Then smiled slyly as his potion appeared, "I guess you have already learned that lesson."  
  
Hermione flushed then turned pink, "that was four years ago."  
  
Harry had another flash; ::Hermione telling off Ron again and again; "emotional range of a teaspoon" she shouted; "You do have a saving people thing,"; Hermione shouting while hiding under the sink to hide from a troll; Ron being pulled under a tree by a huge bear-dog; Hermione 'frozen' in Hospital Wing.::  
  
Harry shook it off and gave Hermione a measuring look. "What?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Ms Granger, Mr. Potter for talking," Snape said icily.  
  
Harry wrote it down, "I think we all need to sit down and talk. These memories are a little confusing, even though they are mine."  
  
Hermione read it and wrote back, "Fine, I'll get everyone you want together. Just say when and where. And if you think your memories are bad for you, your lucky compared to Ginny." Harry read it and felt very bad he hadn't properly sat down to talk to Ginny since this had happened, but something told him it had been a lot longer than that.

* * *

Hermione's parchment had grown to over two feet long and she had gone through many different books. She spent most of her time in the library ignoring her friends unless she could fire questions at them, and even then it was mostly directed at Ginny and occasionally Harry. Ron tried to talk to her but it was no use she was absorbed during classes with the lesson and in between with books and a single roll of parchment.  
  
After the Madam Pomfrey incident and Ginny suddenly being able to not only get the general gist of Harry's memories but also the scenery details. Things that you would only notice using a Pensive to reflect on a memory Ginny noticed. She was not only an observer, as was the case in a Pensive, but she could also be 'within' Harry.

* * *

Ginny confided in Hermione well out of earshot of everyone else. "I swear it's tearing me apart," she sobbed, she didn't know where the tears came from. But for the first time in the three weeks she shared Harry's memories. She let it out feeling completely helpless; "watching him and being him within each memory and some are so painful. I blank out for seconds, weather it is a long or short memory, even when he is trying to remember something that a professor says, and normally that just triggers something else. Hermione, I swear I may pull my hair out. That boy has nightmares from the depths of Hades." She stopped and looked at Hermione," But I know that they aren't mere dreams, they are memories of his life."  
  
"I have found the answer," Hermione said after a time. Ginny sat straight up and gave Hermione her attention.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Three days ago."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Because it may just be false hope."  
  
"Hope is hope," Ginny stood grabbed Hermione's hand and ran for the door, "we must tell Harry."  
  
Hermione screeched to a halt, "we must do no such thing!"  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, "It's an answer-"  
  
"But I don't think anyone could handle the weight of what sharing these memories means," Hermione sighed deeply, "I can't show you the answer when the two of you haven't established it exists."  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione then told her something that she hadn't told anyone yet, "I can go through his memories," she said quietly. Hermione looked at her and she continued, "I can think of the Chamber of Secrets and walk through that entire year at my leisure or pick out certain people or what sticks out about that year for him. There is like a filing system, most are intertwined," she closed her eyes, "People, places, events, dreams. Friends, enemies, and he has a long list of people who died because of Voldemort. But he blames himself."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, "Do you have a 'file' in his thoughts?"  
  
Ginny's eyes popped open and she looked at Hermione, "It's mixed into the 'Weasley file' along with mum and dad and all my brothers except for Ron. His is more mixed with yours. The best friend thing I'm sure." She raised an eyebrow suggestively. Hermione scowled. "I swear," Ginny continued, "I may look like Harry's mother but you are as stubborn as she was to James," she closed her eyes, "And we know the result of that!"  
  
"The story is never the same," said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, "the characters are always changing and the rules are altered and we know what the end result will be but the story is never the same." Dumbledore strolled to the ladies.  
  
"Sir," both girls responded.  
  
"Ms Weasley you seem to be looking for answers," Dumbledore looked at them, "but I'm afraid that though Ms Granger has the general answer she cannot interfere. She cannot tease a bond as sensitive as this."  
  
"Oh and girls I'd get to the Common Room quickly," Dumbledore said continuing down the hall, "because I know of two boys that would come looking for you and probably only end up in trouble. And Gryffindor has lost enough points for a week." He disappeared around a corner.  
  
"True and it's only Monday," Hermione said following Ginny towards the Common Room.

* * *

"If they don't get back soon we're going out after them," Ron said staring at the portrait hole.  
  
"They're fine," Harry said looking at his homework for Transfiguration and giving up, "Stop worrying so much about Hermione," Ron gave him a look, "And Ginny." He added hastily.  
  
"Why are you so confident?"  
  
"Because my friend. This is Hogwarts, and someone is still going through my memories," Ron spun around, "It's not Voldemort, my scar is fine. I think it's Ginny, but she won't say anything about it."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Ron said, "why does she have to make the first move?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Said a voice from the entrance. Ron looked and saw Ginny was laughing as Hermione blushed furiously. Unsurprisingly Ron was red to his hair and throwing dirty glances at Ginny.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Harry asked trying to ignore the tension in the room. He looked pass Ron, "and what were you doing in my memories?" He looked at Ginny who looked scandalized.  
  
"We were talking between each other and then with Dumbledore," Ginny answered sweetly, "as far as your memory, I have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
"My foot," Harry retorted.  
  
"Calling me a liar Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"If the shoe fits," he scowled. Ginny advanced on him. "I've seen the Weasley temper but you have Gred and Forge look in your eye." He smiled sweetly as she sat on the couch he was on and Hermione sat on a chair close to Ron.  
  
"Fair enough," she said, "but it's not my fault I have a range of things to look at to be able to understand your craziness."  
  
"There is a difference between looking because there is no way around it and looking just because you have a key." Harry said jokingly wagging a finger in her face as she looked innocent. Hermione looked intrigued and Ron looked suspicious.  
  
"You knew she was in there?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "How could you tell?"  
  
"A feeling and since it sometimes triggers me to remember," Harry explained leaning back and closing his eyes, "Now it kinda goes both way, except nothing that I see is from her memory. Hermione, do you have any ideas as to what are going on?"  
  
Hermione held her tongue and changed the subject, "Harry when do you want to meet and with whom?"  
  
"Well I think here and you guys are it," Harry said leaning forward and looking at them.  
  
"What is this about?" Ron asked.  
  
"The memories or the pieces of them that I had during Potions brought up some questions." Harry said unevenly.  
  
"Which one the Voldemort, the cat-Hermione," she looked at Hermione, "that was an interesting event all together. Or the Hermione/Ron ones?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "The last for right now. What is with you two?" Ron and Hermione looked at one another, "you act like friends but you are so mean to each other-"  
  
"We are not," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"'Emotional range of a teaspoon'," Ginny quoted. Both Hermione and Ron cringed.  
  
"That happens to be the tamest of things," Harry continued.  
  
"And what is with this saying that Harry has a saving people thing?" Ginny asked standing up, "He has saved your life on more than one occasion. And if it wasn't for him I'd have died years ago. And I know that was all Harry I see it every time." Hermione was about to object but Ginny just raised a hand to silence her, "your first year, he was going to stop, the now back to life, Voldemort from immortality. second year, Lockhart wasn't going to do anything to save me. third year, he thought Ron was being dragged to his death, and then," she looked at Harry, "there are just those years when you can't do things completely inline." The trio stared at her, she did know how to put all of them in their places. Smart, courageous, or adventurous, she out did them all. She walked to her dorm Harry followed suit, careful not to wake his year mates.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in a little bit of shock. Ron spoke first, "What is going on with those two?"  
  
Hermione sighed and pulled out her scroll, "they share a bond unlike any other. When Harry was unconscious his mind sought out," she faltered.  
  
"Sought out what? Hermione spit it out," Ron shook her slightly.  
  
Her next words were a whisper in Ron's ear and slowed his world, "his mind sought out his soul mate. He found her and she shares what he cannot fully understand until two things happen. One Harry remembers and two they admit how they feel and the connection will disappear."  
  
Ron was in shock as he stood and said out loud without realizing it, "well if they take as long as us." He stopped because the look Hermione was giving him.  
  
"What about us?" she asked.  
  
"Us? What? I said that my sister is too young to have a soul mate. I should give them a piece of my mind."  
  
Hermione stood, "you can't Dumbledore, through cryptic, warned me to let it run its course."  
  
"Dumbledore knows?" Ron asked yelling. Then Hermione's hand flew over his mouth. "Shhhh!"  
  
"Not a word to them or I'll get you," Hermione warned and repeated what Dumbledore had said.. Ron nodded and she removed her hand.  
  
Ron headed to the stairs and Hermione did the same, "But your right," Hermione paused at the bottom of the stairs and Ron stopped to listen to her, "they are in trouble if they take as long as we have," and she continued up the stairs. 


	8. Family History

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or associated.  
  
A/N: as I said in my other story I did not forget! I was in California and this one hadn't been edited so I had to wait for my beta to read it before I could post it. And yes I am setting this up for a sequel story...I think...I hope. Hermione2be  
  
Chapter 8: Family History  
  
Over the next week Harry noticed the awkwardness between Ginny, Ron, and Hemione. Ginny always looked ready to crack and seemed less than friendly towards Hermione. Ron kept giving Harry and Ginny funny looks that were a mix of anger, sadness, and loss. Hermione seemed bored with everything, even books. It was driving Harry about as mad as it was Ginny. One could only guess who would crack first.  
  
They all sat doing their homework in the Common Room. It was the Friday before a Hogsmeade trip (Saturday) and Halloween (Sunday). It was late, almost midnight, and the Gryffindor Common Room was empty except for the Harry and his friends. The fire and the scratching of quills was all that filled the silence of the room.  
  
"Okay," Harry said throwing down his quill in frustration, "What is going on with all of you?" Ron opened his mouth but Harry cut him off, "And don't you dare lie to me!" Ron closed his mouth with a snap. Nobody made any noise, "Well?" Harry asked looking at each in turn.  
  
"Hermione knows something," Ginny said, her voice was laced with irritation, "about why I'm sharing your memories."  
  
"And I was told by Dumbledore not to tell," Hermione said looking at Ron for help.  
  
"It's not a logical explanation," Ron said quietly, "It's a magical one. And it's more a problem than a solution."  
  
"You told Ron? But you won't tell us?" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Well if the Headmaster said," Harry started slowly, "Then it's probably for the best that we don't know."  
  
"Like hell!" Ginny yelled furiously standing up and closing her eyes. Ginny picked through the file of the Headmaster and sent it to Harry. ::The Prophecy; every end of the year meeting; explanations; fifth years Ministry incident; Harry throwing things::  
  
"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione shouted as Ginny and Harry simultaneously collapsed. Ron jumped as they landed on top of one another.  
  
"Their still breathing," Ron said, "but what happened?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione whispered.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of voices too distorted to understand. He slowly started to move grabbing for his glasses they were on the bedside table. Harry put them on only to find he wasn't where he wanted to be, he was once again in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"But what happened to them Albus?" a voice pleaded.  
  
'That's McGonagall,' Harry thought hazily.  
  
"Alas, Minerva we have the last two mysterious magics at work on Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley," an elderly voice said whimsically.  
  
'Dumbledore,' Harry thought, an odd feeling rising in his chest.  
  
"What is that Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey asked quietly.  
  
"The magic of memories," Dumbledore said, "and the magic of love."  
  
'What are they talking about?' Harry thought his mind not processing everything.  
  
"You can't be serious Albus," McGonagall's voice cracked slightly, "they are so young."  
  
"Love has no time set," Dumbledore said amusement in his voice, "I believe that an eleven year old James Potter knew that he loved young Lily Evans from the moment they met. We don't know how long it may take but by no means is love set by a clock."  
  
"How many times have you seen a Potter boy come through here?" Madam Pomfrey asked the elderly man.  
  
"Many times Poppy," Dumbledore sighing at the memory, "black messy hair, glasses. The only thing that changed every time was the eye color. And of course how long it took them to find that certain red head. I've been here so long that I saw the last set of Potter twins. Marie and Joseph, they were three years ahead of me. Joseph went on to marry Anna Bones they had the next Potter, Gene. And Marie went on to marry a muggle, they never had a child."  
  
"I've been here for years and I think I've seen more Weasleys than any other one family," McGonagall said letting a small laugh escape, "But Ms. Weasley is the only girl Weasley I've ever meet."  
  
"There was one six years before you started school and another in my year," Dumbledore said as the girls all took a small intake of breath, "Yes I am quite old and I've seen them all."  
  
Harry's mind was still trying to remember it all, "I must be dreaming," Harry whispered, lightly get out of the hospital bed. He didn't land as quietly as he had hoped.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey was looking at Harry disapprovingly, "you should not be out of bed."  
  
"I'm fine Madam Promfrey," he replied irritably.  
  
"Fine my foot Mr. Potter. When two students collapse for no reason they are not f..."  
  
"Two? Who else collapsed?"  
  
"Ms. Weasley did," McGonagall answered.  
  
"Harry what do you remember?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything," Dumbledore said, "about your life and the last weeks?"  
  
Harry looked strangely at the Professor then his eyes went wide, "I...I remember everything. How..."  
  
"I don't know," Dumbledore answered the unasked question, "what happened before you passed out?"  
  
"Me, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were arguing about you Professor," Harry said slowly, "I really ticked Ginny off when I said that if you didn't want us to know then it was probably for the better. She yelled then closed her eyes and forced all the memories involving you into my head. Then I woke up here." Dumbledore was quiet.  
  
"Mr. Potter get back in bed," Madam Pomfrey ordered.  
  
"Let him go Poppy," Dumbledore said as the nurse looked scandalized, "there is nothing you can do for him or Ms. Weasley."  
  
"At least she is still sleeping." Madam Pomfrey said like it made things better.  
  
"Actually," said Harry, "she woke when I landed less than gracefully on my feet." Dumbledore sent him a questioning look, "she was trying to remember why she was in here and thought that I might have know. So she went through my memories just to remember that she forced me to remember too much and we both passed out." Harry looked across the Hospital Wing, "am I right?"  
  
"No," Ginny said defiantly.

* * *

As Harry and Ginny walked back to the Common Room it was about three in the morning. In seven hours students would wake to go to Hogsmeade. Madam Pomfrey said that three hours was not a proper stay after fainting, but Dumbledore told her she could not hold them. So she took twenty minutes of their time to give each a once over. Then they were sent away to go straight to the Gryffindor Tower to sleep.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the fifth floor when Harry said, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Ginny asked surprised.  
  
"For making me remember," Harry said.  
  
"I was going to say sorry for getting so angry," Ginny said.  
  
"How much did you hear of the conversation that the teachers were having?" Harry asked.  
  
"When McGonagall asked Dumbledore what was wrong with us," Ginny answered.  
  
"So you hear all of it?" Ginny nodded, "I wonder what it all meant..."  
  
"Hermione and my brother know."  
  
"Don't blame them for this."  
  
"I don't, I blame magic..." Ginny faltered thinking about what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked scaring both of them out of thought.  
  
"Mackled Malaclaw," Harry answered. The portrait swung opened and Harry and Ginny got into the Common Room only to be stopped in their tracks by the scene. There on the couch was Ron and Hermione. Ron sat against the armrest his arms around Hermione. Hermione leaned into him, her head on his chest and her hands on his arms. A content smile on each of their faces.  
  
Harry and Ginny gave each other quizzical looks and smiled. They whispered goodnight to each other and headed for their respective dorms. Ginny and Harry went to bed each thinking about Hermione and Ron and what Dumbledore has said. 


End file.
